Another Boring Day
by Zothique TheLastCruxusAngel
Summary: After another boring day, Jade goes into Castle Town and meets Link, but what is she getting herself into?
1. Chapter 1: Strangers

**Author note: Yeah, I rewrote this because I realized how bad it really was, so I made a few changes, added more discriptions (Because it seemed to be mostly dialouge) but the main plot is still the same, with maybe an occasional twist, I also removed some uneccesary things that we're basically useless, so I hope its better than before x_x**

**Part 1: chapter one: Strangers:**

"Another boring day..." I say with monotone, I look around me to see the same things I see everyday, there was a window, a small table, and a door leading to the rest of the house. I really needed a change a scenery, so I got up to find my Mother. I find her in the kitchen talking to my big brother Jace.

"Mother?" I asked quietly

"Yes Jade?" She asked slightly annoyed since I was interrupting a conversation,

"May I go out side...?" Mother looks at me with a slightly worried expression, I smile at her.

"I guess so, just don't talk to strangers...:' She says while crossing her arms

"Okay, thanks Mom!" I turn and walk out the door, but before I am able to, my brother stops me,

"Jade, where are you going?" He asks with concern, I turn to look at him

"Don't worry about me," I say with a smirk "I'm just going to hang out in Castle town..." I open the door and walk out side. My name is Jade Kya, I have medium/long blonde hair and purple eyes, I have a strange ability to control light and shadow and this... Is the world of Hyrule.. My brother, Jace, also has a strange ability, he can control water, not that I have ever seen him use it, but I trust him, he secretly teaches me how to use my powers, although I have a hard time mastering it... Unfortunately, our Mother, wants us to just forget about our power and never use it... She once told me:

'Never, ever use that terrible power you posses, it will kill you' I never listened to her... Not once about my power, neither did Jace... I looked back at my house, not guessing that would be the last time I would ever see it... I walk around the shops, just window shopping, when I notice something... A boy in green, he seems about my age, but there is a fairy circling his head. He looked new; I had never seen him before, and since I was bored, I decided to follow him...

"Navi," He whined "Do you know where the castle is?"

"No, I already told you I don't! Why don't you ask that girl that has been following us?" I jump slightly and turn around 'How did she know I was following her?' I think as the boy walks closer to me, another thing I noticed was he was cute...

"Um, hi," He says quietly "My name is Link, could you help me?" I step back a little, remembering what my Mother told me earlier.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."

"Oh... Well, like I said before, my name is Link, and this is my fairy Navi." Navi floats closer to Links head and looks at me suspiciously

"Hello..." Navi says slowly

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jade... Kya..." I say while looking at the fairy.

"Okay, see now I'm not a stranger, and neither are you." Link says matter of factly

"True," I say with a nod "So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I need to find the princess," he put his hand in his pocket and brought out the Kokiri Emerald "And give her this..." My eyes widen as I hold the stone in my hands

"I-its so pretty!" I continue to stare at the stone untill Link takes it back

"So, can you help me?" He asked. I though for a few seconds, the Castle was heavily guarded, and I doubted they would let us through for a rock... Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Eh, it'll be kind of hard, not many people get into the castle..." I say while crossing my arms, he looks at me surprised,

"But, this is really important, they have to let me in!" he exclaims,

"Alright," I say with a sigh "Lets go then..." I walk in the direction of the castle with Link and Navi following me.


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying guards

**Chapter 2: Getting past those annoying guards:**

Getting to the gate was the easy part, now we had to talk to those annoying guards...

"Excuse me sir," I said to the first guard " Could you let us through?" He looked down at us and held back a laugh.

"What could two children possibly want to go to the castle for?" He asks sacrastically.

"Well you see, my friend here," I gesture to Link "Has brought an important stone for the princess-" The guard cuts me off

"Sorry, none may pass..." He says while looking off to the distance, I give the guard the look of death and quickly walk away, Link stands there for a minute and runs over to me, I sit in front of wall with vines growing on it, away from the guards vision, when Link catches up to me, he walks over to the vines and begins to climb them, I stand up,

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously

"I think we can climb up these vines and get to the castle this way..."

"Good idea!" I say happily and also climb the vines, once we got to the top, I lead the way into the castle where we met... Princess Zelda...


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess

**Chapter 3: The Princess...**

As we walked in to the garden, Link turned to me

"Wait here..." With the Kokiri Emerald in hand, he walked up to the princess and they began to talk, I waited siliently, but I felt a presence behind me, I turned around to find a tall woman with silverish hair behind me.

"W-who are y-you?" I stumble backwards and she catches me by the arm.

"My name is Impa, I am Princess Zelda's nurse maid, who are you?" She lets go of my arm

"Um, I am Jade Kya," I say nervously "I... Helped Link get here, to give Princess Zelda the stone he is holding..." Impa nods and Link and Princess Zelda walk over to us.

"Impa, show Link the way to Death Mountain..." Zelda commands while looking at me, Impa nods, walks out of the garden, and Link folows her, I also try to follow, but Zelda stops me.

"Your name is Jade, correct?" She asks while tiliting her head to the side

"Yes Princess..." I reply nervously

"Would you do me a favor?" She asks curiously

"Um.. Of course, Princess..."

"Well, two favors actually, the first, call me Zelda, and second... I want you to accompany Link on his journey!"

"Oh... I don't think I would be much help, I would just get in the way.." I say while crossing my arms

"Thats not true!" Zelda exclaims "You have power over light and shadow, you can help him by mastering your power!" she says enthusiastically, my Mothers voice plays in my head 'Never, ever use that terrible power you posses, it will kill you' I look at Zelda blankly

"Oh, you didn't know about your power?" She asks surprised.

"No, no, I knew, its just... My Mother told me to never use it.. but.." My thoughts drift away and I start to think of my Father.

"But if you master your ability's then you can help save Hyrule!" Zelda exclaims

"Yeah, but still... I inherited this power from my Father.. And Mother says its what killed him..." I look at my hands and sigh

"Oh dear, well, I'm sure he would want you to know how to use it, after all, you got it from him!" I think it over for a minute, it was the only thing left I had to remember my Father by, and I'm sure he would want me to learn how to use it, for the sake of Hyrule...

"Alright, I'll do it!" I say happilly

"Oh how lovely, I knew you would do it!" Zelda claps her hands together with exitment, I laugh slightly but then I remember how angry my Mother would get when she finds out...

"Zelda, I have a little problem," she looks at me concered "Well, you see, my Mother is going to be very angry with me if I don't come home.."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll handle it," Zelda claps her hands together again and calls out the name "Kari!" And a young woman with black hair and blackish brown eyes walks into the garden

"Yes Princess, how may I be of service?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Take her to Death Mountain immediately, and make sure you protect her on the way..." Zelda also whispers something in her ear, but I couldn't exactly hear it, something about shadows.. Kari nods

"Yes Princess, please follow me miss..." Kari turns and walks out of the Garden

"Farewell Jade, we're friends now, okay?" Zelda asks with a smile.

"Okay, thank you so much Zelda!" I smile back at her

"You're welcome, now hurry, you have to catch up with Link!" I nod and run to catch up with Kari.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Mountain

**Chapter 4: Death Mountain.**

Kari seemed like a nice person, she had to talk to alot of guards to get me out of there, she had to convince most of them I was a friend of the Princess, and that I wasn't a threat. As soon as we got out of the Castle and onto Hyrule field she introduced herself.

"We should be safe out here, nice to meet you, I'm Kari!" She says enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Jade Kya!" We shake hands and begin walking in the direction of a tall volcano, I look at it with awe.

"Is that... Death Mountain?" Kari nods and looks at me confused

"You've never seen it before?"

"No, I've never even been out of Castle Town..." I say distantly. We continue to walk and Kari goes silent. As we get closer to Death Mountain, Kari stops, I stop also,

"What's the matter, Kari?"

"Jade, I think I should teach you some spells to help you with mastering your power..." She reply's

"What are they?' I asked with excitement.

"The first is like a barrier, say this, shadows of the under world, listen to your master, protect me!" I did and a barrier made out of shadows covered me, I smile and the barrier dissapears

"Wow that is cool!" I said happily.

"Now say this, Light listen to your master come purify the evil that threatens me!"

Once again I said what she said and nothing happened, I look at her dissapointed

"Well that spell only works if you are threatened, remember them, and you should be okay." I nod and we walk into Kakariko village. When we got up to the gate, Kari talked to the guard, and I was able to get through

"Kari, I can make it from here..." I say with a nod

"Oh, are you sure? I should at least take you to the Gorons.." I shake my head

"No, I'll be fine, with the spells you taught me, I'm sure I can handle it.." She smiles and steps back

"Alright Jade, Good luck, if you just follow the path you should get to the Gorons!" She turns around and walks out of sight, I turn and begin to climb Death Mountain...


	5. Chapter 5: Back with Link

**Chapter 5: Back with Link: **

When I was about to turn a corner I noticed a cave, Link was walking out of it, Link!" I called. He looked over at me and waved, but before he could walk over to me a rock fell from the sky and hit the ground right in front of Link. The rock moved and opened to show a thing that was made of rock but had the features of a human.

I didn't hear the conversation, but I did hear something about 'Sworn Brothers'. And the man handed Link the Gorons ruby.

Then more Gorons came down, and it looked like they tryed to give him a hug, Link ran away after that, I followed.

"Link, wait up!" I called, he turned around and waited as I ran up to him.

"You came? I thought you would stay at home." Link said with surprise.

"Oh come on, I don't want to miss all the fun, plue I have to master my power..."

"Powers?" He looks at me confused and Navi looks at me suspiciously, I explain to them what I am able to do and Link smiles

"Well, I'm glad I won't be traveling alone..."

"You wouldn't have been alone anyways..." Navi mumbles, Link rolls his eyes and we walk in the direction of Zora's Domain...


	6. Chapter 6: Gotta love it!

**Chapter 6: Gotta love it!**

So, once we got to Zora's domain, we decided to mess around a little first, and we played a game that cost about 20 rupee's and Link won a Zora scale, which allowed him to hold his breathe under water longer, we decided to check out the short cut to Lake Hylia and we came across a message in a bottle, we didn't bother reading it though, we decided to give it to the King, I was kind of affraid of the King because he was a giant... Fish... That talked, it was kind of freaky, since I had never been outside of Castle Town, but Link told me he had never been out of the Kokori forest, and he didn't even show fear... When we were standing before the king, I clinged to Link's arm, the King read the letter and demanded we go to find Princess Ruto, we had to catch a fish, so Link used to bottle the king let us have, and went in front of Jabu-Jabu, I tripped and made Link drop the bottle, Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth and before we knew it, we were inside.... Jabu-Jabu's stomach.(ewwww) After a while of walking around, we came across a Zora girl, she turns and looks at us angrily

"Who are you?" She demands, we introduce ourselves and why we were in Jabu-Jabu's stomach, she gets mad and falls down a hole...

"Wow, that was.. Odd." Link says while looking at the hole she fell down, I nod and walk closer, I trip, resulting in me falling down the hole as well... Ruto screams, apparently I landed on her foot..

"GET OF MY ROYAL FOOT OR ELSE I WILL ZORA SLAP YOU!" she screams. I really wanted to know what a Zora slap was, but I got off her foot anyways.

"I'm sorry, umm, what was your name again?" I stand up and offer to help her up, she remains sitting on the ground

"I never told you!" she said angrily "My name is Ruto, princess of the Zora's! You will call me princess or else-"

"You'll Zora slap me?" I finish for her

"Yes, you catch on quickly, for a human..." She stands up and we stay in silence for a while, eventually, I mumble "I wonder where Link is..." Ruto looks at me

"What, that boy? He was cuuute! Is he your boyfriend?" She asks rudely

"Wha, um, no..?" I replyed with confusion, she laughs and says

"Good, so you wont mind if I have him?" I stare at her blankly and clentch my hands into fists, the thought of Link dating a fish girl instead of me, really made me angry, and besides, I saw him first...

"Of course I mind, you can't have him..." I saw angrily, she steps back

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to fight over him then...." She says smugly. I smirk and Link walks into view.

"Oh, Jade, thank goddess, I was so worried!" He walks over to me and I smile at him.

"I-" Ruto pushes me aside

"Oh, we're you worried about me?" She says with a wink.

"Um, no, I said Jade, didn't I?" He stands by my side and I smile.

"Well Link, I think we should find the Spirtual stone of water..." I say while looking around the stomach. Ruto looks at me angrily

"You mean the Zora's sapphire? Thats mine!" She says, sounding alot like a brat..

"Oh god.." I do a facepalm and sigh.

"Oh, that makes it easier," Link says sarcastically "Any chance you'll let us have it...?"

Ruto starts to kaugh really hard

"Yoooou can have it!" She says while looking at Link. Link looked from me to Ruto confused

"The thing is, I dropped it in here, which is why I am in here, it was my mother's stone so help me find it!" She demanded. We agreed and Ruto demanded Link to carry her claiming I 'broke her royal foot'. Later we came into a room and her stone was there, I climbed up the platform to get it when Ruto screamed

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY STONE LINK THROW ME UP THERE!" he did and Ruto grabbed the stone, she twirled around and said

"Got it!"

"Broken foot huh?" I asked while crossing my arms and looking at her foot.

"What did you say-" The ground started to shake and then floated in the air, I ran to the edge , and yelled Link's name, he ran closer as we we're consumed by darkness.

"Whats going ooon? I CAN'T SEE!" Ruto screams, I sigh and focus on light and a small light orb appears in my hand, Ruto looks at it with awe.

"How did you do that?" She asks wide-eyed, I explain breifly what I am able to do, and she asks me if I wanted to see the Zora's sapphire, I nod, and she pulls out the stone.

"Wow, thats so pretty!" I exclaim while being captavated by it's shinyness.

"Gotta love it!" She says with a wink, we start ot talk about something random and evetually we we're covered in a blue light with Link walking towards us, Ruto looks at him angrily "You...You're late! What took you so long? You're useless! I was just lonely, that's all... Just a little!!" We are all teleported out side and we all fall in the water, I swim to the shore and I overhear "You! You looked cool...cooler than I thought you would, anyway... Just a little! Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me..." I guess Link asked for the Zora's Sapphire, he swam to the shore and Ruto disppeared. Once we got out of Zora's domain, Link explained that we had to go back to Hyrule castle, give the princess the spiritual stones.. After awhile of walking, Link breaks the silence again

"Hey Jade, can I ask you something..?" He asks while looking at his feet, I look at him

"Sure, what is it..?"

"Well, um, I wanted to know if um, you liked me..."

"What?" I ask surprised, I stumble backwards, and fall


	7. C7:Concealed feelings and a burnt city

**Chapter 7: Concealed feelings and the burned city:**

Link helped me up,

"Well, Ruto told me what you two were fighting about, and I wanted to know for sure..." I laugh slightly

"What excatly did she tell you?" He shakes his head

"That doesn't matter... I just need to know..." By now we had arrived at the gates for Castle Town, it started to get darker and I look at the ground

"Alright then... I'll tell you-" I was cut off by Zelda and Impa ridding really fast on a white horse, Zelda saw us, and threw and ocarina at us

"Link, catch!!" She yelled as it fell in the moat.. As they dissappeared from view, a man on a black horse appears

"ARAAAGH I thought I had her! You two, over there! You must have seen the white horse that just rode by which way did it go!" He demands, I look at Link and we remain silient

"I see trying to protect her,huh?" still silence from the crowd. Then Link pulled out his sword.

"What in the world are you doing," I whisper angrily "You can't fight him!"

"Hehehe you've got guts kid let me show you some of my power!" A ball of energy appeared in his hand and he shot it at Link, he was thrown back by the blow.

"You can't fight Link either!" I yell at the man, I focus light energy on my hand, it slowly turned into an orb, it starts spining in my hand, I continue to concentrate and the orb gets slightly bigger

"Now," I whisper to it, it flys from my hand and into the mans face, he winced slightly

"Heh, you've got some power there girl, hmm, you almost remind me of my daughter.." He looks at me intently.

"My father is dead." I say while clentching my hands into fists.

"And your name is Jade, correct?" I look at him wide-eyed and he laughs.

'How does he know my name? I'm not wearing a name tag or anything like that... Could he be my Father?' Link stands up and the man rides away... I stare after him as Link gets the ocarina from the moat, once he gets out of the water, he stands there for a few seconds staring ahead blanky, a little while latter, he plays a song on the Ocarina, it sounded like the legendary song of time, we run to the temple of time, when we walked inside, I walked up to the alter thing and read the inscription

"Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stone Stand with the Ocarina of Time And play the Song of Time..." Link looks at me and sets the three spiritual stone in the hollows and played the song of time, then the door of time slowly opened, Navi flew ahead

"Link, isn't that...?!" She flys further into the room and we follow her, in the middle of the room, there was a pedestal with a sword in it, there was light coming in from one of the windows, hitting the sword

"It's that legendary blade... The Master Sword!!" Navi exclaims as we walk closer. We stare at the legendary blade and Link walks closer to it., He puts his hands on the hilt and pulls it out of the pedestal, a blue light covers Link and Navi, when the light dissappears, so did Link and Navi.

I spin around, thinking they some how got behind me, there was nothing there, I turn back around and stare at the pedastal.

"L-Link? Where did you go?" I call out, there was no answer, "Link." I say with despair, I then felt a presence behind me, I turn around to see the man who thought he was my father, I stare at him blankly

"Where did he go?" I whisper, he walks closer to me.

"Well, I'm guessing you already know whats going on, thank you for leading me here, Jade..." I clentch my hands into fists again.

"If you say I'm your daughter again you'll regret it.." I say angrily, he smirks

"Oh, does it displease you that I am your father?" I practically growl at him because I was so angry... He walks closer to me.

"Gannondorf, get away from my Sister..." I hear Jace say in a threating tone, I look over to see Jace walking over to me, he stops a few feet away

"Ah Jace, what a pleasent surprise," Gannon says while grabbing some of my hair "Just like her mother's, you can be very powerful Jade, if you let me teach you..."

"Get away from me," I yell, I try to run away from him, but he grabs my arm and I almost trip "Jace, help me!" I look at him and try desperatley to get away from Gannon

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jace yells, Gannon releases my arm and I run to Jace's side, almost triping while running to him, he catches me and Gannon walks out of the room, we stand in the temple for a while untill...

"Do you smell that?" Jace asks while looking around, I sniff the air

"It smells like... Smoke.." We look at each other wide eyed and run out of the temple. Once we were outside, we saw everything was on fire, including our house..

"Mom!!" I yell, I run towards the house, but Jace grabs my arm

"No, it's to late, we have to get out of here!" I burst into tears and Jace picks me up and runs out of Castle town. After that I kind of blacked out, later, we went to Lake Hylia after that, and a couple years after that, Jace mysteriously dissappeard, leaving me alone... And I didn't see Link again untill...


	8. Chapter 8: Link?

**Author note: Yay! I'm so glad someone actually likes this story ^^ *cough cough* Piper *cough cough* Thanks for reading it, I'll upload more chapters soon~!**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER *cue epic music***

**Chapter 8: Link?**

"Another boring day..." I sigh as I look around me, I'm at Lake Hylia, just sitting near the crystal clear water, I had lost everything, my Mother is dead, my brother disappeared, my supposed father is a psycho maniac, and the man I love has been missing for seven years... I never got to answer Link's question, and I have been regreting it ever since, I so badly wanted to tell him the truth, but I probably will never get to, I rest my hand under my chin and stare at the Lake. Over the seven years that had past, I had been practicing my power over Light and Shadow, I mastered some technique's, like the light orb I had used against Gannon, and the spell's Kari taught me, but other than that, I was pretty much powerless..Amidst my thought of the past, I start to get the feeling that I should go back to the Temple of Time, at first I ignore it, but suddenly the feeling is too overwhelming, I stand up and slowly walk in the direction of what used to be Castle Town.

Once I arrive in castle town I walk into the Temple of Time, my hands start to shake as I remember what happened here last...

'Stupid Gannon...' I think as I walk towards the alter, I shiver slightly as I look at the spiritual stones, suddenly I hear voices.

"She isn't here Link; she obviously left, it's been seven years!" The voice sounded alot like Navi.

"I wish I would've known I was going to be gone so long, I could've-" Link walks into view with Navi flying near his head, he see's me and his eyes go wide, I walk closer to him, and he practically tackle's me.

"Link, I can't believe your here!" I exclaim "I thought you were gone forever!" He kisses me on the cheek.

"Forever is a long time, I wouldn't be able to stand being away from you that long!" I giggle slightly and he examines my appearance

"Wow, you sure have changed.." He observes

"I'm not the only one..." He nods and asks me what happened while he was away, I explain to him that Gannon took over the world, and the fact that Gannon was my father, and that I didn't know much because I had been staying at Lake Hylia...

"Gannon is your father...?" He asks surprised, he takes a step back and Navi looks at me suspiciously, I nod and Navi fly's closer to me.

"I don't think we can trust her, Link.." Navi say's while flying around my head, Link looks from me to the fairy and back again.

"No, you can trust me!" I exclaim, "I hate my father..." I look at the ground and my hair covers my face,

"Navi, let it go, I'm sure we can trust her!" Navi fly's close to Link's head again.

"Hmph, fine, don't listen to me..." Link sighs and a look of suspicion fills his eyes.

"Are you.. Up for another adventure...?" He asks slowly, I look up and smile

"Of course I'm up for another adventure!" Unfortantley I could tell he didn't trust me, the way he was looking at me almost screamed

"Who is she really?" He smilled back at me, but the smile was clouded with doubt, I should have stayed home...


	9. Chapter 9 Let's go see Saria!

**Chapter 9: Let's go see Saria!**

**Author Note: x_x this is going alot better than I expected! **

So, after Link kind of explained to me what was going on (he didn't tell me much, just that we had to stop Gannon, and it was up to him to save Hyrule...) That's when a woman appeared in front of us, kind of freaked me out, but she remained utterly calm, she looked at me for a second and then looked at Link.

(**AN**: Yes, I realize in Ocarina of Time Sheik is a man, but if she's a woman, it works out better later.. Just have faith (lawl, Mask salesman quote ^^))

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link? " He nods and I look at Sheik curiously, I take a step forward and she backs up a little, Link walks past Sheik and out of the temple, I run after him and we start walking to Kakariko Village... We didn't talk much but I had decided maybe it was better that way.. Since he didn't trust me anymore... But I also decided this adventure would be totaly pointless if he didn't trust me, I stop walking right before we we're about to walk into Kakariko Village, Link stops also.

"What's the matter, Jade...?" He looks at me, the suspicion his eyes held earlier was replaced with a look of concern.

"I don't see the point in you letting me come if you don't trust me..." I say sadly, I turn around and start walking away, he grabs my hand

"Wait," I look at him surprised "Don't go, this'll be no fun without you.. And I still trust you slightly, I'm just kind of concered because you are Gannon's daughter, but I'm pretty sure you won't betray us!" He smiles and pull's on my arm gently

"Come on, let's go get whatever we need to see Saria!"

So, off we went, into Kakariko Village, one thing I knew right away was to go to the graveyard, I wanted to see if my mother was burried there... I looked around at all the graves and found nothing relating to my Mother, I sigh and sit in front of one of the graves, after a while of staring at the grave in front of me, I look around and notice Link wan't there anymore, I stand up and look around franticaly, I notice by the small there was a pool of blood, I look at it horrified, I cover my mouth with my hand and scream, I stand looking at the blood for quite sometime when someone pokes the back of my head. I spin around and see Link standing there holding an odd looking object, I look at it curiosly.

"What is that?" I ask softly

"This is the Hookshoot, this is what we need to see Saria!" I nod and turn back to the puddle of blood, and to my surprise, it was gone! I look around for a couple of seconds and Link starts walking backwards out of the Graveyard.

"Come on Jade, let's go see Saria!"


	10. Chapter 10: Yay Saria!

**Author Note: Wow, it has been forever since my last upload, I'm really sorry; I've got too much on my mind, and not enough idea's for this story… I don't really know how much time it will take between each upload, but bear with me, and I'll give you a cookie. And I always forget to do the disclaimer, so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Thelastcruxisangel do not own The Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, form, dimension, or… Anything else!**

**Chapter 10: Yay Saria!**

It was almost fun walking to Kokori Forest with Link, once again, we didn't talk much, but I still enjoyed his company... I stumbled a few times on the way, and Link had offered to carry me, I blushed, looked at the ground and told him I was fine.. But other than that brief conversation, we remained slielent... Untill we reached the entrance to the forest, Link started to.. Have a spaz attack.

"We're finally here!" He exclaimed as he refrained from running into the forest, we walked through the entrance and across a small bridge, he stopped in the middle of the bridge though and stared at it for quite some time, I walk closer to him and put my hand on his arm.

"You okay, Link?" I ask with a concerned tone. He nod's slightly and takes a step backwards.

"Sorry about that, I just had ... A flashback..." He looks at me blankly and walked forward into.. Kokori Forest! And it was... terrifying to say the least, there we're monsters, something I wasn't used to. I backed up and watched Link easily slice off the flower monster's head. I look at the ground and I could feel myself getting paler

"Oh come on," I thought angrily "Something as simple as killing a monster freaks you out?"

Obviously, I was sinking to the ground slowly, Link walked over to me as my hair created a curtain over my face

"Jade," He said with a concerned tone "What's the matter?" I shake my head from side to side

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"Yeah right," He says while rolling his eyes," He lifts me up into his arms and I blush

"Umm, you don't have to carry me.." I mumble and he laughs,

"No, you obviously need help, don't worry Jade, I'm not going to let you go." I blink a few times and look at him,

"W-what?" I ask with a confused tone, he shakes his head, and suddenly we were in the lost woods... I look around

"How did we get here?" I ask while he sets me on my feet,

"Oh, hmm.." He stands there for a second, totally lost in thought, he comes back to his senses and shrugs, I blink a few times and smile,

"Alright then.. Let's um,"

"Go find Saria?" Link asks, I nod and clasp my hands together,

"Well, you lead the way!" I say enthusiastically, he walks in a random direction, I follow him and look at the scenery as we walk. It was.. Really pretty, all forest obviously. I take a few steps forward, and trip.. Link instantly catches me,

"Careful," He says while helping me stand upright, I smile at him.

"Thanks," We start to walk through the forest and it seemed like Link knew every twist and turn. Soon, we arrived to a different looking area

"Saria should be just up ahead!" He says enthusiastically as he runs forward and instantly is hit by a monster with a spear, Link screams and I hear a splash, I see a giant ugly looking monster walk away and I ninja my way over to Link. He looks up at me and his eyes widen, motioning for me to go back, I shake my head no and I turn around to face the monster,

"Now it's my turn.." I whisper as I outstretch my hand, my hand starts to glow brightly, and I close my eyes, letting the energy build up, although my eyes were closer, I could tell the monster was about to charge again, as he got closer, my eyes fly open and about twenty spikes fly from my glowing hand, right towards the monsters face, he drops to the ground and disappears.

"Yes!" I exclaim "I did it!" I hear Link climbing out of the water thing he was pushed in and he hug's me from behind,

"Don't ever face a monster alone again, okay?" I cross my arms and nod

"O-okay, I won't.." I look back at him and see him smiling, he lets go of me and we continue our way to Saria. Once we arrive, Link looks around desperately.

"She's not here!" He runs over to a tree stump and sighs. I look around, and notice the mysterious Sheik from earlier

"Sheik…" I mutter as I walk over to her, she looks at me for a second, and then looks at the sky

"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it...

A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." She takes out a small harp and begins to play a pretty song, for some reason, I instantly memorized all the notes.

"I don't have an instrument or anything though," I say with a sigh. She smiles and hands me her harp

"You can have this, I have another… Now play the song." I nod and Link walks over to us he takes out his ocarina and we play the song together.

"Link... Jade…I'll see you again..." She steps back and disappears

"Whoa, that was…" I trail off and look up at the sky; Link wraps his arm around my waist

"Hold on tightly, we're going to save Saria." I blink and hold onto him, his Hookshoot was in his hand, and he aimed it at a tree that was atop of a broken staircase, it looked as if there was a door; maybe that's where Saria was? The Hookshoot attaches to the tree, and before I knew it, we were flying towards the tree; I shut my eyes and hold onto him tighter.

"Okay, you can let go now," Link says softly after my feet were planted on the ground. I open my eyes slowly and let go of him, he smiles at me, and runs into the temple. I sigh and run after him

"_I hope Saria is going to be okay." _I think while stopping in front of a moss covered door, Link was standing a little to the side. A howl erupts from behind me, and I hear Link take out his sword, I instantly freeze up

"_Oh dear, what the heck was that?" _I turn around slowly and see Link slashing at a wolf type thing,

I gasp and take a step back. What was with me and wanting to faint at the sight of monsters? Link finally kills the thing and walks over to me,

"You okay?" He asks while brushing a strand of hair to the side of my face. I nod and point at the door

"Let's just go save Saria, okay?" He nods and opens the door, as we walk inside I sigh slightly, who knows how many monsters we would run into? And why didn't they bother me when I was little?

"Jade, maybe you should wait outside…"

"N-no, I'll be fine, and besides, I really want to meet Saria!" Link smiles slightly and we continue to walk through the temple. Soon enough, we were in a room with three torches, an elevator, and two doors. The torches were different colors, blue, red, green, and purple.

"So pretty," I say while walking closer. The torches rise up in the air and four ghost looking things appear next to them, then they float into the doors, then the elevator drops down. I try to follow one of the ghosts, but Link grabs my arm.

"What did I tell you about battling things on your own?"

"I didn't know they were bad," I say while tilting my head to the side "I'm sorry," I add. He lets go of my arm and walks forward,

"It's okay, just remember." He says with a smile. I nod and Navi comes out of nowhere

"Come on Link, you have to follow those ghosts I bet, to make them give the light back." Link nods, and Navi glares at me

"I still don't trust her." Then she disappears.

"_I understand why she doesn't trust me, but why is she so… Mean to me?" _I sigh and let it go. So, we look around for a while, coming across different rooms with different puzzles and such, and Link figures out how to get the Light back to the main room. He decided he had to kill the ghosts in order to return the light, but in order to do that, he needed to have a bow and arrow; somehow, we came across one (after killing the monsters that guarded it), and begin killing the ghosts. Soon there was only one ghost left, the purple one…

"We've gone through all the rooms, now where could this one be?" I ask while tilting my head to the side, Link shrugs and looks at Navi who just came out of his hat.

"Navi, do you know?" Link asks with a sigh, she shrugs and disappears.

"Why don't you ever have any useful advice?" He asks no one in particular. I walk out of the door that led into the main room. I walk forward and instantly I am surrounded by about six purple ghosts, my eyes narrow slightly and Link begins to slash at them, the ones he slashes at simply disappear and I start to kind of get freaked out

"_Oh goddesses, what do I do?" _Suddenly, light begins to form around me, and the ghosts all scream. One of them spins around, and Link attacks that one, after they all combine into one, they disappear, and then reappear as six again. This goes on for about another five minutes, and finally Link kills the ghost.

"That took forever!" Link exclaims while sitting down next to the elevator. I sit beside him and nod

"Come on Link," I say softly "We have to save Saria." Link stands up and nods,

"You're right, let's go then." He helps me up, and off we go to save Saria! After solving yet another puzzle, we find our way to a room with a bunch of pictures that were exactly the same; I take a few steps to the middle of the room, and examine the pictures

"How strange," I mutter. Suddenly I hear a laugh, I turn around, and to my great surprise Gannon was floating there, on a horse. Link pushes me aside and a battle ensues. I close my eyes and take a deep breath

"_I really should help."_

I open my eyes and Link was aiming the bow and arrow at Gannon, I focus my light energy into an orb and it flies into Gannon's face. He drops to the ground and Link begins to slash at him with his sword. This goes on for a while, and soon Gannon disintegrates.

"Hey kid, you did quite well... It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill... But you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! That a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between Dimensions!!" I blink a few times and look at Link, a blue light appears on the ground, Link grabs my hand, and we walk into the blue light. We arrive in a room that was suspended in mid air, we were standing on a triforce, and a girl with green hair, was standing on a green circle with a design on it. She smiles at Link

"Thank you... Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage... I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple... I always believed that you would come. Because I know you... No... You don't have to explain it to me... Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you... Now, please take this Medallion..." A green medallion, much like the one Saria was standing on floats down from the ceiling and into Links hands. The room fades away and suddenly Link and I were standing in front of a giant tree. Link sighs slightly

"Well, at least I got to see her one last time…" He mumbles. I smile slightly

"Maybe you'll get to see her again, after all this is over." He laughs slightly and walks in the other direction.

"Heh. Maybe…" He looks at the sky for a second and I follow him. "Up for the next adventure?"

"Yes, onward to Death Mountain!"

**Author Note: Once again, I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to upload… Please read and review, I'll give you a cookie 3 **


End file.
